Juke-box
by MM NCIS
Summary: Gwenetsi a publié des notes de frais de l'avent spécial Noël. Son chapitre 54 expliquait comment et pourquoi, Louis, le comptable du NCIS, acceptait l'achat d'un Juke-box juste avant Noël. Voici l'OS correspondant !


**Titre :** Une soirée de Noël au NCIS

 **Série :** NCIS

 **Introduction** : Gwenetsi a publié des notes de frais de l'avent spécial Noël. Son chapitre 54 expliquait comment et pourquoi, Louis, le comptable du NCIS, acceptait l'achat d'un Juke-box juste avant Noël.

Une crise de delirum plus tard, et sans avoir encore commencé le réveillon de Noël avec ses risques d'indigestion et d'alcoolémie avancées, j'ai publié une Reviews complètement folle. (Et l'AIPM ne m'a pas encore touché)

Avec son autorisation, voici donc ma vision de la soirée de Noël qui a suivie. (Toute ressemblance avec un scénario de NCIS serait totalement fortuite !)

Pour les quelques personnes que ne connaissent pas cette « auteure » il y a quelques « clin d'oeil » à ses personnages et à ses histoires ( **A LIRE ABSOLUMENT** ) Je vous précise les chapitres :

\- **les Tripl's :** **I – Les Aristochats –** et particulièrement le **Chapitre 39 – Shoppin** **g** , pour l'arrivée de Gibbs.

\- **Les notes de frais de l'avent spécial Noël** – chapitre **18 Scaphandre, jokari et compagnie** \- pour Doris et George.

Je cite également une histoire de **PinkBlueGreen :**

 **Minibleu** : (Mea Culpa rose bleu vert) qui nous décrit l'arrivée d'un nouvel « agent » au NCIS.

* * *

 **Une soirée de Noël au NCIS**

(ou les aléas du Juke-Box)

Bienvenue en cette douce nuit de Noël sur le danse floor du NCIS.

Le Juke-box cette après-midi a été chargé par Dinozzo et Simplet de musique disco.  
L'écran géant a été programmé pour donner les effets de la boule disco par Tim.

Noël étant un jour de paix et d'amitié, tout le monde a pu venir. Voici Louis, Rangers aux pieds et piercing au nez. (Mais il ne l'avait pas ce matin ! Cela doit être pour répondre à un défit car il porte plutôt un costume cravate d'habitude)

Tiens voici maintenant Dinozzo, Ziva, qui arrivent accompagnés de Will, Nat et Ally. Dinozzo et Ziva sont habillés en tenue de soirée alors que les Tripl's sont beaucoup plus simplement habillés. (Jeans, tee-shirt et Baskets)

C'est vraiment Noël car Louis et Dinozzo se font la bise !

Voici maintenant Abby, entièrement habillée en noir, chaussures compensées et Tim en costume qui font leur entrée !

Abby se jette au coup de Louis et le félicite pour sa tenue. Voici Louis qui rougie devant le compliment.

Will chuchote quelque chose à son père et s'éclipse vers l'ascenseur. Que se passe-t-il ?

L'ascenseur arrive et ... Mais oui! Voici Gibbs costume blanc, pantalon patte d'éléphant, accompagné par Will, qui arrive sous les applaudissements des personnes déjà présentent.

Voici maintenant Simplet, costume et baskets blanches qui débarque en dansant alors que la musique n'est pas encore lancée !

L'arrivée suivante est celle du Ducky, nœud papillon et costume blanc, une canne à la main.  
(Je vois Dinozzo discuter avec simplet puis celui-ci charge "Born to be alive" dans le juke-box)

Je viens d'apprendre que Palmer ne pourra pas venir : Il fête Noël avec son épouse et son nouveau-né. Il est tout excusé !

Ned Dorneget est également présent, je le vois, tranquille dans son coin, il semble être le seul à ne pas avoir prévu une tenue spéciale pour cette soirée mémorable.

L'ascenseur s'ouvre à nouveau ... Incroyable ! Voici Leon Vance, perruque afro et costume disco accompagné de ses deux enfants.

Et voici nos derniers invités Doris et George. J'ai pu apprendre par Simplet que pendant la trêve de Noel Abby et Doris ont décidé que Tim serait réservé à Abby. L'ambiance est soudain moins électrique.

Notre DJ, Simplet, lance alors la musique pour mettre un début d'ambiance dans la salle : "la fièvre du samedi soir"

Tony, Simplet et Louis se lancent alors dans une parodie de folie de John Travolta dansant sous les applaudissements du public.

La nuit va être folle je sens.

Je vous laisse pour participer moi aussi à cette soirée en espérant que Minibleu ne va pas débarquer !

Bonne soirée !


End file.
